


Escape Velocity

by Quettaser



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/pseuds/Quettaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends about six months bouncing around the galaxy this way, until he picks up a ping from near the Europa sector that could be Gisele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Velocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natacup82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/gifts).



> Thanks to S for the beta.

Han’s worked some good jobs with Dom in the past, so when he gets the message to go to the Brasiliero sector, he packs up his fastest shuttle and sets the autopilot for Rio. When he lands, Han’s not surprised that Dom’s come up with a plan to steal a hundred million cdts from Basiliero’s most powerful crime lord. He just didn’t expect for them to also have to hide from the Galactic Agency’s top agents.

Somewhere around Gisele’s third turn on the dummy track, Han is head over heels. He says as much out loud, if only because those are the only words his brain can form. Han’s never seen anyone handle a shuttle with that kind of finesse, shaving milliseconds off of the run-time in each turn. He’s seen his share of great pilots, but Gisele might top the list.

Turns out that Gisele isn’t bad with a shockgun either. She takes her time maintaining and charging her guns whenever the team has down time. Han always finds himself next to her while she explains to him the different wear points of each model and which circuits to change to overclock the charge cartridges. He’s never been a big fan of guns, but he could learn to like them.

Stealing a local GA probeship might be the stupidest thing Han’s ever done, if only he wasn’t also helping execute a plan that involves dragging a safe through downtown Rio using only two shuttles’ grav tractors. 

Yet, for all of that stupidity, their plan works and Han suddenly has millions of cdts to spend and galactic fugitive status. 

They pack up to head off-world as fast as possible. No one thinks Hobbs is bluffing about their head start.

“What are you going to do with your money?” Gisele asks him, leaning into Han’s shuttle while he’s in the middle of masking his comm signal.

Han shrugs, turning around to look at her. “There’s a sweet Kawa cycle I’ve always wanted.”

She laughs and says, “Dreaming big.”

“I don’t know. I figure I’ll go see the sights, travel the galaxy. That sort of thing.” Han gets up from his seat, walking over to Gisele. “What about you?”

“Oh, you know, I think I might want to travel the galaxy. See the sights.”

“Hmm, doesn’t sound bad. Maybe I’ll see you out there.”

“I hope you do,” GIsele says, putting her hand on Han’s arm. She kisses him on the cheek and says, “See you around, Han,” before turning around and walking out of the shuttle.

He gets out of Brasiliero as quickly as possible, switching shuttles on the first planet outside of the sector. After that, he doesn’t really know where to go so Han pulls up a map and has the system pick the coordinates of a random populated planet. He ignores the urge to look for clues as to where Gisele might have gone. Hacking into the tracking data for all the ships out of Rio for the past couple of days right now would probably lead the GA right to him.

He spends about six months bouncing around the galaxy this way, until he picks up a ping from near the Europa sector that could be Gisele. Han had set up flags for everyone on the team, just in case they ever ran into trouble. He’d heard from Dom not that long ago, but he had just wanted to brag about his new villa.

The ping resolves on the outer edge of Europa and Han starts searching through the signals of nearby ships, looking for anything that might be her. On a hunch, he follows a signal that leads to a planet named Calabria, sparse and open on one side and a sea spotted with islands on the other.

Han isn't sure where his shuttle stalls out, only that there's a whole lot of nothing on the side of the planet he’s on. Just rolling plains and the occasional thatch of cypress trees breaking up the monotonous landscape. His signal’s still working, so he sends out a crypted distress beacon, hoping to avoid notice by the GA.

The sun in this system is large, with a long sunset that Han spends picking apart the shuttle’s engine, looking for the problem. The injector’s busted, which he can't dummy up with the spare parts that he has, so he sends out another distress beacon. Han has friends spread out across the galaxy but he knows that the closest person might be more than a system away if it turns out that he’s wrong about Gisele. He sets up his shuttle for a night on the ground and plays games on the dash until he gets tired.

Han’s sitting in the shade of his shuttle in an old folding chair with a beer when Gisele shows up. He doesn't hear her shuttle approach until it’s landing next to his, kicking up dirt in every direction. He shields his beer and tries to look relaxed when Gisele gets out of her shuttle with an injector in hand.

“I heard you needed one of these,” she says, waving the part in the air.

Han says, “That was fast,” while he stands up and brushes the dust off his pants.

“Turns out, I was in the neighborhood.” Gisele tosses Han the part and he manages to catch it without dropping his beer.

They work on the engine together for the rest of the afternoon. Most of the work isn’t necessary to replace the busted injector, but Han likes being thorough. Gisele tells him about some of the planets she’s been to and Han tells her about the mods he’s made to the shuttle’s engine. There are times where they have to work next to each other and Han notices Gisele pressing closer against him. If he reacts, she just raises an eyebrow at him, almost a dare to say something. Han just focuses on the work instead and finds any excuse he can to reach his arm around her. He’s happy to let this back and forth go on as long as she wants.

They use what passes as her shuttle’s kitchen to heat up dinner, but Gisele insists they build a fire outside. “Have you really never done this before?” Gisele asks, arranging branches in a hollowed-out circle in the dirt.

“Not all of us spent years training in the Yisra Corps.” Han’s set up his two chairs next to each other by the fire. He sits, two beers in hand, watching Gisele build up the fire. He’s never had much of a reason to be onworld away from a city. He can rig up a ship’s engine from almost nothing and get it out of orbit, but these kind of survival skills are beyond him.

Once the fire is burning strong, Gisele sits down next to Han, taking a beer from him. She settles back in the chair and Han doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around her shoulders. They sit in the quiet, watching for the first stars to appear in the twilight sky, only Han finds himself watching Gisele instead.

When the fire is dying, Gisele sighs, head tilted up towards the sky. “This is it for me,” she says, gesturing expansively. “This is what I want from life. A new planet, a new sky, and a shuttle to take me to the next one when I’m ready.”

Han chuckles. “All you need is a fast ship and open space? I think that’s a song.”

Gisele turns towards him, a smile on her face. The light from the dying fire makes it look almost predatory. “There are some other things I want.” 

Han raises his eyebrows and makes a ‘hmm’ noise, like he’s thinking about what she might mean. But he knows what she means. He has since Rio. He takes the beer out of her hand and places both bottles on the ground. 

“Why now?” he asks, sitting back up. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, but doesn’t pull his hand away from her face.

“I got tired of waiting around for you to come find me.”

He kisses her then, softly at first until she makes satisfied noise and presses back harder. She runs a hand through his hair, twisting awkwardly in her chair.

She pulls away to clamber up out of her seat and into Han’s lap. “Seriously, why didn’t you leave with me in Rio?”

“I didn’t know that was an option,” Han says before Gisele kisses him again. His hands are on her waist, holding her steady and close.

She tips his head back and grinds her hips down, deepening the kiss. Han groans and pushes up into the movement, but it nearly overbalances the chair. They barely manage not to tip over and break down into laughter.

“If you break this chair, I’ll be upset,” Han says, still laughing. “These are antiques.”

Gisele shakes her head, stifling the last of her laughter with her hand. She turns to look at the fire and then back at Han. “You think that fire’s done?”

Han shrugs and runs his hand in small circles on Gisele’s lower back.

“Come on,” she says, getting up and grabbing his hand. Han holds her hand while she kicks some dirt on the last of the fire’s embers and walks back to her shuttle.

Shuttles are small and not built for two people. There’s a secondary seat against the wall near the pilot’s chair, but the rest of the space and definitely the bed are only intended for one person. Gisele stands at the console and keys in the command to open the bunk.

Han knows the bunk doesn’t have the room for what he wants right now, so he stands behind her, putting a hand on her hip sneaking under the edge of her shirt to touch skin. She leans back against him and reaches up to pull the tie out of her hair. Han uses his other hand to brush her hair to the side so he can kiss her neck.

Gisele hums in approval and asks, “Bunk?”

“Here’s good,” Han says, lifting up the hem of her top to help take it off. Gisele drops it on the the ground and turns around to start unbuttoning Han’s shirt. Han kisses her, running his hands up her sides to caress her breasts. She arches into the touch and tugs at Han’s shirt. Han pulls back enough to remove his shirt and guide Gisele into the pilot’s seat before dropping down to his knees.

Gisele gets the idea immediately, smiling as she finishes taking off her clothes. She slides to the edge of the seat, leaning over to kiss Han again and pull his hands up her thighs. When she leans back again, running a hand through Han’s hair, she says, “I had a fantasy like this once, only I was piloting the shuttle at the time.”

Han just smiles and ducks his head down to kiss his way slowly across Gisele’s hips. He waits until she gets impatient and pushes at his forehead before moving lower. She spreads her legs wider, lifting one up onto the chair’s armrest and hooking the other over Han’s shoulder.

He licks into her at a slow pace, his fingers stroking lightly where his mouth isn’t. He goes faster as GIsele’s breathing shallows and her thighs tense under his hands. She doesn’t make any noise until she’s close, she starts whispering curses under her breath and her fingers curl so that her knuckles are pressed hard against Han’s scalp. His touch is light after she comes, trailing kisses back up her body until her grip loosens and she kisses him slow and dirty.

Gisele eventually solves the bunk problem by pulling the mattress onto the floor and then pushing Han down to ride him into it. They fall asleep with the mattress still on the floor, too tired and content to make the effort to move.

It’s nearly morning when the proximity alarm goes off, dawn edging in on the horizon. “Shit, shit, shit,” Gisele says, bolting up to stand at the console. Han follows and watches her pull up a map of the area. There, in the middle of the map and heading straight for them, three GA probeships. “At that speed, they’ll be here in four minutes.”

“Fuck.” Han hasn’t fully powered up his ship since the injector was replaced, which is a process that takes at least ten minutes. Any faster and a system could overload and blow up the shuttle.

Gisele knows this too, because she’s pulling on her underwear when she says, “Come with me. I can be ready to get into orbit in two minutes.” She grabs her shirt off the floor and puts it on, then hands Han his pants. He leaves her at the console, already feeling the shuttle start to power up underneath him.

Han dashes across the open space between the two shuttles and he can easily see the search lights of the probeships in the sky. Inside his shuttle, he stuffs a duffel bag full of some clothes and a couple of sentimental things he has on the ship’s dash. He grabs a tool box from near the door and pulls out the spot welder. Then he slides under the shuttle’s console and jams the spot welder into a space between the bottom of the console and the small, fist-sized case that houses the ship’s hard drive. It takes all of his strength to wrench it free, but he pulls the case free.

From outside the ship, he hears Gisele yelling, “Hurry up!” When Han runs out his shuttle with the hard drive and his bag, he doesn’t expect to see her standing there between the two ships in her underwear and shirt with a shockrifle aimed at the oncoming GA ships. They’re less than a minute away, the roar of their engines making it difficult to hear.

“What are you doing?” Han yells.

“Go start the take off sequence,” Gisele says, using her head to gesture towards her ship. “I’m buying us another two minutes.”

He watches her aim and shoot, sending a pulse of energy at the leading probeship. It hits close to the body, just under the wing, the perfect place to send the ship into a tailspin and forcing the probeship behind it to veer hard to the side to avoid a collision.

“Did you just hit that coupler from here?” Han asks in disbelief.

Gisele winks at him, lifts the gun to aim again and Han knows that he is genuinely in love.

He doesn’t watch where the next shot goes, running into her shuttle to start the take off. There are the sounds of more shots from behind him as Han raises the landing gear. The probeships must be almost overhead, as Han can hear the drone of the generic GA cease and desist message over the engines. He keeps the shuttle just off of the ground, turning around to watch Gisele back into the shuttle, firing off the last of her charges.

Han pushes the ship into a hard acceleration along the ground, air whistling through the open door as he avoids hitting any trees. Gisele comes up behind him and presses the button to close the door. “Ready?” she asks, a hand on his shoulder.

Han nods and says, “Hold on,” before opening the throttle and pointing the ship towards the sky.

When they hit orbit, Han lets Gisele take over as pilot while he stands next to her, looking for any signs of being followed offworld. Gisele’s scrolling through a list of planets when she asks, “Where do you want to go now? After we get a slightly bigger ship and you wipe that drive, of course.”

Han thinks about it before answering. “I’ve never been to the Deutsch Lunar District. They don’t have any flight restrictions there.”

Gisele smiles as she sets the course, then reaches over to lace her fingers with Han’s. “Fast ship, open space? Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND NO ONE GOES TO SPACE TOKYO THE END


End file.
